mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Samus (Super Smash Flash 2)
Samus is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. In this game, she has custom sprites instead of rips and her sprites are based off her appearance in Super Metroid. Her moveset is similar to her moveset in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The voice clips that she uses come from Brawl. Samus is currently ranked 20th of C tier on the current tier list; a small rise from her 24th place position of C tier last tier list. Samus has a great projectile game, fast startup on her attacks, good air speed and finishers in her down smash, down tilt, down air, fully charged Charge Shots, and Super Missiles. She has great damage racking moves in her up smash, forward aerial and up aerial. She has one of the best recoveries in the game due to her low falling speed, ability to use Morph Bombs to gain extra height, decent air speed, and hard-to-gimp recovery in her Screw Attack. She has a vast arsenal of projectiles with her charge shot, bombs, and missiles. Samus has great horizontal endurance thanks to her weight. However, Samus is a floaty character with a low falling speed and high gravity, which makes her easy to KO vertically and leaves her susceptible to horizontal combos. Her projectile game is easily gimped by disjointed hitboxes, Perfect Shielding, and reflector moves. Her close-range game is not much better, due to having low priority on most of her moves and a lack of good approach options. Most of Samus' finishers are easily telegraphed and relatively weak, requiring approximately 160% damage to KO, even on lighter characters like . Samus also lacks a reliable way to deal with other characters' projectiles. For these reasons, Samus has some of the worst matchups against the top tier characters, and puts her at enough of a disadvantage to warrant her placement near the bottom of the tier list. Samus appears to have a small player base and has lack luster representation in online tournaments. The players in tournaments who use Samus, have inconsistent placements where they sometimes take top, mid or low spots. Attributes Samus has unique attributes in that she is a heavyweight, but she is also a floaty character. She has a large arsenal of projectiles in her Charge Shot, Missiles (two different missiles can be fired) and her bombs. With this she can projectile camp her opponents and control their approach with her bombs which gives her a good defensive game. She has kill moves in her forward and down smash, a fully charged charge shot and super missiles. She has a chain grab in her down throw that works on big characters & fast fallers and she has the longest grab in the current demo. She has moves that can rack up a lot of damage in her up aerial, forward aerial and up smash. She has decent air speed and solid aerials giving her a good air game. Due to her low falling speed and good air speed, this helps her recover with her bombs giving her height when they explode near her,Screw Attack being a hard to gimp recovery and her Tether Recovery which has little start up lag and long range. Samus can use her tether recovery to plank. She has a strong meteor smash in her down aerial which can be used to get rid of her opponents faster and when combined with her bombs makes it easy to set up kills. Her floaty nature and slow falling speed makes her less susceptible to combos and chain grabs then other heavyweights. However, Samus floaty nature and slow falling speed makes her vulnerable to vertical KO's. Due to Samus being tall and her shield not covering her body properly she is susceptible to shield stabbing. Also due to her height and weight; it makes her easy to hit while making her susceptible to horizontal combos and chain grabs. She has a poor grab game, outside of her down throw, her throws are useless and even trying to get the grab is risky due to the start up and ending lag of the move. Her best KO moves are projectiles, when reflected can be trouble for Samus, with her non-projectile KO moves having short reach such as her forward smash. Her offensive game is below average which requires her to play defensively. With this in mind she has trouble being rushed down with small stages being horrible for her due to having little space to camp and being rushed down by her opponent more easily. Even though she is a good camper; she has trouble breaking through opposing camping abilities her self especially opponents who can counter her own camping abilities such as characters with reflectors like and . Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack 1: Punch. 3% *Standard attack 2: 2nd punch with arm cannon. 7% *Down tilt: Does a downward blast with arm cannon. 14% *Down smash: Ground spin kick. 15% uncharged. 21% fully charged. *Side tilt: Side kick. 8% *Forward smash: Thrusts arm cannon at opponent. 16% uncharged. 23% fully charged. *Up tilt: Raises leg into air and brings down the leg. 13% *Up smash: Does small explosions from arm cannon vertically in the air in a clockwise formation. 22% uncharged. 31% fully charged *Dash attack: Rams body into opponent. 9% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Side kick in the air. 9% on direct contact. 7% on late hit. *Forward aerial: Multiple explosions from arm cannon in clockwise formation. 21% if all hits connect. *Back aerial: Kicks behind her. 13% *Up aerial: Upside down twirl kick. Hits multiple times. 14% if all hits connect. *Down aerial: Downward swing with arm cannon. A strong meteor smash that can be comboed into by Samus's bomb. 15% Grabs & throws *Grab: Uses Grappling Beam to grab opponent. *Pummel: Hits opponent with her hand. 1% *Forward throw: Uses Grappling Beam to throw opponent forward. 9% *Back throw: Uses Grappling Beam to throw opponent behind her. 8% *Up throw: Uses Grappling Beam and throws opponent upward. 8%-9% *Down throw: Uses Grappling Beam and slams opponent to ground. Can chain grab big characters and fast fallers. 4% Other *Ledge attack: Swipes arm cannon downwards. 7% *100% ledge attack: N/A *Floor attack: Swings leg around in a circle. 6% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Exits from a Super Metroid save point. *Taunts: **Standard: Swipes her away from her helmet **Side: Faces the screen and demonstrates the Arm Cannon mechanics. **Down: Holding her arm cannon with her left hand, she aims behind her, then kneels and aims lower in front of her. *Revival platform: Unknown *Fanfare: *Wins: Raises her leg and poses her arm cannon pointing towards the screen. *Loses: Claps. Changes from v0.9a Samus was buffed in the earlier patches for demo v0.9b, but she ended up losing KO power in the most recent patch which made her nerfed overall from last demo. Aesthetics * * Attributes * Ground attacks * * * Aerial attacks * * * ** Grab and throws * * Special moves * * * In competitive play Match Ups Notable Players *Sekanor *Dark Ermac Tier placement history Galleries Palette swaps DOJO!! update Samusbig.gif|Samus' line art in the DOJO!!. Samus_Dojo_Screen1.png|Samus using her up smash in Hylian Skies. Samus_Dojo_Screen2.png|Samus running on Mushroom Kingdom III. Samus_Dojo_Screen3.png|Samus using her neutral aerial in Mushroom Kingdom III. Samus_Dojo_Screen4.png|Samus attacking Link with her forward tilt in Hylian Skies. Social media updates Samus Taunts.jpg|Three Samuses performing a different taunt. Early development designs Samus stance.gif|Samus's first considered design for SSF2. Samus_standing.gif|Samus's second considered design for SSF2. Samus-idle.gif|Samus's third design considered for SSF2. Trivia *Samus's sprites were used in one of ScrewAttack's One Minute Melee. External links *Samus' page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:First-party characters